


Evil Is Subjective

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Flug's Invention Diary [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	Evil Is Subjective

Invention Diary: The Evil Ray

PLAN  
This ray takes the most evil thing someone can imagine and makes it real. If I do make this weapon I figure villains will just make more Black Hat’s since these villains have no original ideas in their heads.  
RESULT  
I’m not going to be making more evil rays for quite awhile thats for sure. The commercial was a bust. Black Hat is the most evil thing I could think of but considering i didn’t want anyone knowing they could make more Black Hats I thought a sandwich would work. Black Hat just made another one anyway.Then 5.0.5 made his way in for some reason. He suddenly decides to use it and makes a Black Hat that looked like a giant gorilla. Gorilla Hat had the device and made a very stupid Black Hat. I’m going to call him Earl. He does not deserve to be a Black Hat. Then Demencia made her way into the lab and makes some sort of beefy Black Hat who goes and breaks the ray by squeezing it in his muscles. I’m going to go take a 10 minute nap so i can just be done with today.


End file.
